


Don't Speak

by Scylla87



Series: Talking Bodies [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Liam has finally found someone willing to completely submit to him there is a whole host of possibilities for what they can do. With limitless possibilities, Liam and Zayn must learn the best ways to please each other, and the best kind of conversation is nonverbal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! I didn't plan on it taking me this long to get another story up, but I was at a loss for ideas. This finally came to me, and I wanted to get it up for all of you. Hopefully you like it. I decided that it would be a nice change to get Liam's POV for this one. As always, please let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you all. I am also taking requests for stories, so hit me up if there is something you would like to read.
> 
>  
> 
> [Any and All Fic Ideas Welcome](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scylla87-ao3)

Zayn was desperate, that much was clear. Liam watched him pull against the bonds holding him to the headboard. There was a part of him that wanted to reach out and soothe him, but he actually preferred Zayn a little desperate. It was always better when Zayn got all worked up, he always appreciated it more once Liam finally relented and let him come. Liam wasn't ready to relent just yet. Zayn wanted it, that much was clear, but he wouldn't ask. He was good about not asking anymore unless he was told it was okay. All Liam had to tell him was that he couldn't speak this time, and usually that was all it took for Zayn to listen. Liam leaned back in his chair and took in Zayn's form as he pulled on his bonds, hoping to get free. He wouldn't, Liam knew that he had tied him tight enough that all Zayn would do was bruise his wrists, But that was okay; Zayn liked the bruises.

Liam's eyes raked down Zayn's naked body. The urge to reach out and touch him was almost too much, but he knew he needed to stay in control of his impulses. His eyes froze on his lover's erect cock, watching it almost mesmerized. even just lying there bound to the bed had it drooling across his stomach. Clearly the blindfold had been a good idea. Liam had even touched him once in the last fifteen minutes, and yet he knew that Zayn was on the verge. He was gasping softly, even more worked up than when Liam's cock was inside him. He looked so beautiful that it almost broke Liam's resolve not to speak. It was important to follow the rules though. He had told Zayn he couldn't speak unless he wished to stop, and talking to him made it more likely that Zayn would break. Liam had learned that early on. It was important to know your partner's limits; that was one of Zayn's, speaking when spoken to. So if Liam wished for silence, he had to be silent too. But there was no silencing the little gasps and groans that escaped. It was a small price to pay to get Zayn all worked up.

Finally, staring was not enough. Liam eased onto the bed and was comfortably between his thighs before Zayn realized he had moved. In response, he pulled on the bonds around his ankles causing his ass to rise up from the bed enough for Liam to see the small wet spot left on the sheets from his come leaking out of Zayn's stretched hole. Liam pushed a finger inside of him suddenly just to see Zayn jerk against his bounds again. He felt his spent cock twitch with the memory of having Zayn's warm walls wrapped around him. It had been too long that he was searching for someone like this, someone willing to give up control completely, until Zayn came into his life, He remembered vividly the very first time he got to slip into him bare, remembered the look of complete contentment Zayn got when Liam came inside him. He'd waited too long for this. He pressed his finger in further, searching; the quiet little gasp that Zayn gave as a response was enough to make Liam hard again. Every noise Zayn made got Liam hard. He wanted so much to slip back inside of him now, but Liam wasn't ready to come again just yet. He could wait to fuck him; it would be worth it. He had other plans to tide him over.

He pulled his finger out and ignored Zayn's groan of frustration. Bracing himself on either side of his lover's hips, he leaned forward and took Zayn's cock into his mouth suddenly. Liam could tell that it took a tremendous amount of effort for Zayn to keep his hips perfectly still, and he was proud of how far he had come. As a reward he slid down Zayn's length until his lips brushed against the cockring around the man's base and his tip rested at the back of Liam's throat. He swallowed hard and felt the muscles in Zayn's legs tense up in response. When he continued to resist the urge to buck his hips, Liam swallowed sharply again. Zayn responded with a breathless moan. Liam knew the signs, if it wasn't for the cockring, his mouth would have been filled by now, but Zayn still managed to hold his hips steady. Liam continued to swallow around his tip until he began to feel a little dizzy from lack of oxygen. Regrettably, he eased back a little until his lips were merely wrapped around the head and suckled it gently as he gulped air in through his nose. Zayn didn't even groan in disappointment, something else Liam was proud of. It was subtle, learning to communicate with each other without words, but they were finally getting there. He could tell that Zayn had nearly had enough, that he needed to come soon.

Liam pulled off of Zayn's cock completely. Without warning he slid the tip of his own into his lover's stretched hole. Zayn groaned softly as Liam pushed into him, He tried to buck his hips down to take even more, but his bonds gave him little room to move. Liam continued his slow glide, his teeth clenched at how tight Zayn was. If he was honest, this was not his favorite thing to do, but Zayn loved it, even begged for it sometimes. And that was part of what Liam had been looking for, someone to give the kind of pleasure to that they had always craved. So he would sometimes agree to this, even if he couldn't fully fathom why Zayn liked to be fucked without lube, just to see his lover fall apart beneath him. It had to hurt immensely, but you could never tell from the way Zayn moaned as Liam finally bottomed out.

Zayn tried to push his hips towards Liam's again and groaned in frustration when it didn't work. Liam took pity on him and began to move inside of him, Zayn panted loudly as Liam pushed against his prostate. It was all too much for Liam to take; he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. He eased the cockring off of Zayn slowly causing the man to give a soft little sigh almost disappointed. That was something else that Liam already had stored away for later use, Zayn liked the cockring a little too much, almost sad when Liam pulled it off to let him come. Liam didn't fully understand that one either.

Zayn groaned loudly as Liam pressed back into his prostate and couldn't hold on anymore. Soft little gasps fell from his lips as he jerked against his stomach, his come covering him. Liam was always in awe of how quietly Zayn got odd. It was mesmerizing in its own right, watching his boy lose it so softly beneath him. He flicked his hips fast as he felt himself start to let go and came hard for a second time deep inside his lover.

He pulled out slowly and began to untie the ropes that held Zayn's ankles to the bed. When he reached up to untie the blindfold from around Zayn's eyes, he let out a small gasp pf his own as he took in the look of pure bliss that was directed up at him. He brushed his palm against Zayn's cheek. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Zayn nodded vigorously, holding still so that Liam could untie the bonds that circled his wrists. The second he was free, Zayn cuddled up against Liam and sighed deeply. Liam didn't even have time to wrap his arms around him before Zayn was breathing shallowly against him. Liam ran his palm against his face again as his lover sighed contently. It took no time at all for Liam to follow him into a deep sleep.


End file.
